Blind Devoted Love
by Eternal Lilacs
Summary: Naruto is the new girl at Konoha Academy, the Hidden Leafs most high class private school. At this school she meets the school hottie Sasuke Uchina who happens to also be the school's Ice Prince. But even the Ice Prince melts before this hyperactive queen
1. Chapter 1: Push Buton A

EL: My latest works . If you don't like it flame me. All reviews appreciated even flames P. This is an AU story where Naruto is a girl, Sasuke is an asshole, and Neji and Sasuke both like Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto is oblivious to her two best friends fighting it out for her. TECHNICALY it's boy boy but Naruto is a girl is this story so shrugs

Part 1 is Sasuke's POV  
Part 2 is Naruto's POV  
Part 3 is Neji's POV  
Part 4 is 3rd Person POV

-----------------------------------------

Blind Devoted Love  
Part 1: Sasuke  
Chapter 1 : Push button A

----------------------------------------

Summary: Naruto is the new girl at Konoha Academy, the Hidden Leafs most high class private school. At this school she meets the school hottie Sasuke Uchina who happens to also be the school's Ice Prince. But even the Ice Prince melts before this hyperactive queen. Soon it's all out war to win Naruto's heart between the last Uchina and Naruto's best friend Hyuga Neji.

----------------------------------------

I leaned back in my seat as I observed the new student entering Konoha Academy.

'She is kinda cute...' I mentally slapped himself and scowled at the new girl. She met my scowl and gave me a small mischievious grin. I quickly composed his face before I could blush.

'A Uchina never blushes, A Uchina never blushes...' I continued this mantra in my head before relaxing and watching as the teacher asigned her a seat. I gave a mental groaned.

The New Girl...

Was...

Next...

To...

MEEEEEEEE!

I scowled again and began to curse the injustice the gods of the earth, sky, and water were placing on me. Heck I didn't even believe in those gods. Reshen must be messing with my mind again. I mentally banged my head on the desk and watched as she took out her orange notebook and tossed her long beautifu- NO NO must not think these thoughts! Anyways where was I oh right she was taking out her stuff when she flicked a note at me. I opened it and read it as quickly as possible and wrote a reply.

- - -

Hey my name is Naruto what's yours?

I'm Sasuke Uchina heard of me b4?

Nope should I have?

Did I hit a chord?

Whatever.

ya know if u didn't scowl so much you might look cute.

- - -

I couldn't help it. I blushed. YES I KNOW. A Uchina never blushes, my dad didn't blush, my brother Itachi never blushes, and my sister Mizaku never blushes even around her boyfriend. So if you're going to ask me why I'm blushing. Don't ask because even I shall never ever EVER know. Anyways our Iruka-sensei passed out our schedules and we were all free to go. I quickly looked it over.

Name: Sasuke Uchina

Year 2 Konoha Academy

Period A - Iruka- English Literature- Room 12  
Period B - Kakashi - Algebra 2 - Room 21  
Period C - Gai - Honor's History A - Room 51  
Period D - Zabuza - Arts of a Ninja - Room 31  
Period E - Kurenai - Study Hall - Study Hall 3  
Period F - Asuma - Martial Arts/P.E. - Gym 2M

Headmaster : Tsunade

Excellent. I got the elective I wanted. Ninja Arts. P.E. classes didn't sound so bad this year. Wonder what colors our P.E. uniforms will be this year as Sophmores. Anyways Reshen told me that Iruka ain't a bad teacher so I was cool with my schedule. Except Kakashi. No clue who he was or how I even got into Algebra Two. I nearly failed Geometry last year. I snuck a glance at Naruto schedule and groaned out loud. Almost all the same classes except for our 3rd period. She had Anko for Honors History instead of Gai and had a different P.E. teacher named Shizune. I cheered at the prospect at having one Naruto Free class. Even though she was cute she smiled too much and was way to bubbly. Wonder if she eats sugar cubes for breakfast... Anyways I decided to head home.

I ran into Reshen who happened to be leaving Anko's class. I quickly asked him to show me his schedule to do a quick comparison. He glanced at my list and let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny baka?" I asked him glaring at him, "Something you find funny with my schedule?"

"No it's nothing Sasuke." He said chuckling slightly, "Except for the fact you've just gotten one of the worst schedules I've ever seen."

"Eh run that past me again Reshen." I said glaring at him giving him the Sharigan. He matched my gaze with his Lion Eyes.

"Well you have study hall right after Ninja Arts. And that happens to be on the other side of the school. Second you got Gai for History. You'll be bored to death and getting Zabuza as your Ninja Arts teacher is just plain evil. He's the strictest, evilest, and most vile teacher around." He finished up his list of bad things about my schedule and grinned at me, "Good luck this year Sasuke."

Only one thought ran through my mind at that moment. 'Shit' I started walking again and dropped my pack off at my nice apartment before going for a walk around the park. I sighed and wondered over to the lake. There I saw Reshen and Rachel cuddling. I sight I thought i could go without. I turned the other way and began thinking again. What was I thinking? It had something to do with the bubbly blonde girl who sits to the right of me in Iruka's class.

I sat down in the grass completly obvlivious to the fact that the same blonde idiot was right above my head.

"Whatcha doin Sasuke-kun?" She jumped down and landed beside me grinning, "Thinking about class tommorow cuz I am!"

I gave her my Ice Glare. My infamous Ice glare. The glare that could make even the most enraged cobra want to shrivel up in a hole and hide. The glare that managed to stop millions of fangirls every single freakin day. The glare that currently didn't work on an idiot blonde named Naruto.

"Aww come on be nice Sasuke-kun." She said grinning at me again, "Can't we just be friends?"

Friends huh? I like the sound of that. But since I don't need her head on my concious when my fangirls kill her I decided to give a shove that would hopefully make her go away.

"You don't want to be my friend." I said coldly, "If you do you'll probably be massacred by a million fangirls who want to eat your flesh and rip your bones out."

She shrugged. SHE FREAKING SHRUGGED AT ME! ME THE INFAMOUS ICE PRINCE OF KONOHA! I took a deep breath and asked her why she wanted to be friends.

"Cuz you are kinda cute when your deep in thought and when your glaring at me trying to pretend you want to kill me when I know you lust for me." She smiled at me and gave me a wink, "Well maybe not the lust part hehe."

I just stared at her. Was this girl retarded? Mentaly maybe. Emotionally maybe not.

"Um..." aw crap a Uchina never says um, "Don't you worry about the millions of fangirls who want your corpse for breakfast?"

"Nah!"

"..." I silently groaned. Another friend I had to care about. Oh joy!

To Be Continued

------------------------------------

EL: Soooooooooo... Whatcha think? Plz R & R. Flame if you will I don't reject them D


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's Depression

EL: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews :D. Much appreciated. Now I present THE SECOND CHAPTER OF BLIND DEVOTED LOVE!

BTW: Sorry I messed up Sasuke's last name. It's Uchiha not Uchina. I like Uchina though. XD

" blah blah blah " - speech

' Blah blah blah' - thoughts

---blah blah - blah ---- place change

------------------------------------------------------

Blind Devoted Love

Part 1: Sasuke

Chapter 2: Naruto's Depression and the Sick Teachers

-----------------------------------------------------

-Dream-

I gazed at her uncertain at what I should do. She was so close. I gently stroked her cheek. It was just so soft and so god damned inviting. She gaxed up at me with her crystal clear sapphire blue eyes and gave me a small smile. I could feel my heart melting at the sight of that. She pulled off the covers and nuzzled me. I kissed her softly on the cheek and lovingly carressed her side.

"I've never felt this way before about anyone." I murmured softly, "You're the first to make me feel this way about anyone..." A small smile and a chaste kiss is all I get for a reply.

"I think I love you..." I stopped for a moment before going on, "You mean so much to me, Naruto..."

-Dream Ends-

I jolt awake. What the hell was that all about. This new 'friend' was already going to my head. I shook my head as if willing those demonic thoughts to go away. Love. Ha who needs it? I Uchiha Sasuke, certainly don't need love. But Naruto was just so innocent, so loving, and most of all so sexy. GAHHHHHHH! There I go again. I'm like a needdy love-sick puppy. I bang my head on my desk when Itachi pops his head in my room.

"Oy, Sasuke. It's time for breakfast, showering, and certain other things but not for banging your head on the table." He grinned at this and ducked as I threw my pillow at him. "Anyways today's breakfast is blueberry pancakes. By the way Mom and Dad left for work already so if you wanna ditch class I won't tell on ya."

"Whatever aniki." I got up and begin grabbing the clothes I would wear. Then I walked over to take a hot shower. I put on my blue hoddie black denim jeans and walked out to find Itachi surfing the web on my computer.

"HEY STOP LOOKING AT MY STUFF!" I whapped him over the head with a book that happened to be right next to him. He looked at me grinning evily.

"I didn't realise you like porn Sasuke." My eyes bugged out and I looked at the screen. I nearly had a nosebleed when I saw the picture. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA don't give yourself a nosebleed Sasuke. You'd have to explain it to mom and dad. 'Um I got a nosebleed cuz I was looking at porn'" HE EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO IMITATE MY VOICE! I quickly shoved him out of my room and observed the mess he made. I made a mental note to bash his head in.

After a quick breakfast I hopped into Itachi's porche and he got us to school in about 5min. That's around 350km/h. Needless to say I felt like I was half dead and promptly dashed into the restroom to barf my brains out.

I quickly walked to my first class: Iruka's English Literature. It was to say the least a boring hour of mind-numbing review that ended with Iruka-sensei to assign us about 5 pages of homework with about 30 problems on each page. And this was the lightest amount of homework I got that day. I was in for a year of absolute hell.

--- Second Period - Kakashi Algebra 2 ---

Kakashi was early today and taking roll as we entered the class. He gave me a wave as well. Where was Naruto? I just noticed she wasn't next to me in Iruka's class. Did she get eaten by Fangirls?

'yup'

All of a sudden I realized about half of the class was late. Something was very wrong in my mind. Where were all the students. Then I realized all the kids absent/late were all part of the female population of Konoha High. I didn't even see a female teacher today. Wonder what was going on. I figured I'd just ask Reshen later. So I just chilled seeing as Kakashi didn't even teach. He just read his book. Itcha Itcha Paradise. Oh we had an assignment all right. To learn by ourselves chapters 1, 2, and 3 as well as do all the work. We had 3 days to finish this assignment and there was going to be a test on Friday. Shit.

--- Time Skip Period D - Zabuza Ninja Arts ---

After a period with Gai I was mentally scarred for life. I feared my sanity was to be in question. But I should probably just enjoy this class instead. If only it wasn't exactly like a medival torture chamber. Heck the teacher had a huge neck cleaving sword strapped to his back and I was willing to bet he'd be more that happy to use it.

"Good Afternoon you weakling." His voice was deep and very scary, "I'm your new executione- I mean teacher. I will be teaching you the fine arts of the Ninja. Those of you who survive pass and will live to see another year. Those we fail and suffer my wrath might not be so lucky." He then began to chalk up all the rules regulations and a whole buncha other junk. I was scared though I think we all were. Right above our heads were huge bags of spikes. If we even moved our asses one of them would fall. I hoped I never EVER get hit by one.

---Time Skip After School ---

I sighed and immediatly saw Naruto waiting for me under the sahade of a tree. How did I know she was waiting for me. Well one reason is she called my name and gave me a big hug. I immediatly noticed something though. She didn't have her smile. None of the girls did. I took a chance and asked Naruto why.

"Mind if I come over to your house to tell you?" She looked at me with big puppy eyes. I couldn;t resist them. Too cute to resist.

"Sure..." She gave me a small depressed sigh and she followed me as we got in Itachi's car. He raised his eyebrow at her but didn't comment. He immediatly satrted up his engine.

"Naruto..."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"buckle up."

Unfortunatly she barley buckled up in time before Itachi blasted away from the school. 5 minutes later Naruto and I were panting on the sidewalk trying to regain any lost brain cells lost along the way. I lead her to my room and motioned for her to sit on the bed or chair.

"Soooooooooo... What happened?" she played with a piece of her hair for a minute before answering.

"I was raped I suppose. All the girls were. The female teachers were basically trying to find out if we're still virgins. Alot of the lesbians in the group actually enjoyed it. But to me it was scary they were poking around and it hurt alot..." She burst out crying. I didn't really know what to do. Who ever heard of teachers raping girls and calling it a legal test. Where was the justice. I curled his fist up. Where was the bitch who defiled my Naruto's innocence. Wait... Backtrack... My Naruto? I shook my head and reached over to give her a hug. She sniffled and nuzzled me.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Can I stay over tonight? Onegai?" (onegai means please right? --) She looked so sad that I agreed. Then she did something completly unexpected. She kissed me on the lips. When she pulled away I could feel a faint blush creeping up my cheek. I saw the same was happening to her. I could almost feel my heart melting for her. I leaned in and put another kiss on her sweet lips.

To Be continued.

------------------------------------

EL: Despite the randomness this does have a point. Neji will arrive soon again. So will Reshen. There will be so many MANY plot twists as well.

Saruto: This is her way of telling you she has no clue what's going to happen

EL: Why are you here!

Saruto: I live here...

EL: But I made you!

Saruto: ISn't that the reason I live here?

EL: ARGH stop hurting my brain!

Saruto: As if you have one. Anyways Review and thanks to those 8 kind ppl who left there opinions.


End file.
